Almost is never enough
by JennyMikaelson
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson, 25 and successful. He never thought about marriage or children, but seeing that his family had vexed him about marriage, he decided to take matter into his own hands and comes home with Caroline Forbes. Caroline was never the one to fake but then again she was there with him, because of Stefan.
1. Because of you

**Author's Note: So this is my first AU and Klaroline fan fic. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson, seeing that his family had vexed him about marriage, he decided to take matter into his own hands and goes back home with Caroline Forbes, who was never the one to fake but then again she was there with him, being the one and only Niklaus Mikaelson, her fiance or shall she say her fake fiance?

**Chapter 1~Caroline's Pov.**

"There is absolutely no way Stefan. I'm not going to England with Klaus just because you give me some pouty face." I yelled at him.

Urghh! Why is it always me? I in someway end up working with guys I don't even like, my lover/stalker, Niklaus Mikaelson being one of them. This is just not my year.

"Oh come on Caroline, it could be fun. I'm sure that Klaus would take you sight seeing. Besides I'll be there with you every step of the way." He winked as I groaned.

"Do you just not love me? Is that it? Was I never a good sister?"

Stefan and I were only apart by a year and grew up together, so they had always called each other brother and sister. Klaus was one of Stefan's family friend. I didn't mind being around him, it was always seemed like he was too cocky and I didn't like that and Stefan knew that.

"No, I love you so much and I know that you would do almost anything to help your brother out."

"Fine." I sighed, "Might as well seeing that there's nothing to do this summer and I got a three month vacation from work so..." I dragged out while watching a smile tug out from Stefan's lips.

As if cued his phone range and Stefan gave her a look letting her know that it was Klaus. She sighed thinking how she even got into this mess in the first place. Suddenly Stefan handed her the phone.

* * *

"Hello."

"Ahh! Caroline, just the girl I was so lucky to purpose to." I could almost literally see his smirk.

"Keep it up and you'll have to tell your family that I dumped your ass." Stefan held back a laugh.

"Now, Love don't play mean." Klaus said in a calming voice.

"Whatever just tell me when I have to get ready for you to pick me up to go the airport."

"A day from tomorrow next week, love."

"Kay and stop calling me Love, start acting when get to your house."

"Whatever you say,_ Love_." Klaus chuckled before hanging up.

* * *

I gave the phone back to Stefan, "Aren't you afraid that Elena's going to bitch out about you and Rebekah in the same house for like a month?" I teased.

Although I had never met Rebekah, Klaus' little sister. He had told me about her little crush on Stefan, but he was dating my best friend, Elena Gilbert.

He shifted uncomfortable looking down, "We broke up." Not looking me in the eyes.

I gasp. I thought Elena and Stefan were the perfect two. The cherry to the pie, the jelly to the peanut butter. "What happened?"

"Damon happened." He spited out venomously.

Damon Salvatore, man whore and older brother of Stefan Salvatore. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Elena had decide to go with Damon, after everything that Stefan had done for her. Maybe Katherine was right about her being a spoiled brat...

"Is that why you agreed to go with Klaus?" He nodded shyly, "Is it bad that I want to run away and pretend that Elena didn't mean anything?" I took his hand, "Trust me Stefan, you deserve more than her, she isn't worth your time if she doesn't know how awesome you are."

As soon as I said that, I flashbacks from when Tyler and I went out. Tyler Lockwood, my first love and heartbreak we lasted from four years before he broke up with me, right before graduation.

Stefan smiled, "Thanks Caroline, you're the best girl in the world. You know that, right?"

She smirked, "Of course I do." She said playfully, "That's why Klaus wants me."

Did I really just say that? Oh well.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know if you want another chapter. If this get a reasonable amount of reviews, I'll continue:) **

**~Jenny**


	2. Thee Journey

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for taking so long on this chapter.**

**Thank you so much to Guest, Vanessa, and LizGarza for reviewing!**

* * *

**Caroline's Pov.**

Stefan fell asleep with his headphones on, leaving me and Klaus awake. I was sandwiched between Stefan on my left and Klaus on my right. Luckily Klaus wasn't the one for talking, which surprised me considering that he always tried to get my attention.

For a moment I let my eye wondering his body. He had a built figure, those-oh-so-perfect sea blue eyes, dirty blond hair, last but not least a charming smile. Needless to say he was beyond an average man. I may or may not have let my eyes on him for more than I should have.

"Are you checking me out?" Klaus said suddenly.

My face turned bright red, lucky for me Stefan was asleep and couldn't tease me.

"Uhh no. Of course not, I was just trying to look out the window." I said coming up with a quick excuse.

"Of course you were." Klaus chuckled and lean back on his seat.

A nice silent moment fell upon us. Too bad my curiosity had to break it.

"Umm... Klaus tell me about your family."

Klaus let a smile out showing off his perfect dimples. He ran his hand down his hair, "Sweetheart my family is not a normal family. Trust me."

"Mine isn't but then again whose family really is normal?"

He chuckled, "Well there's my eldest brother Finn, he's usually he quiet one and mama's boy. He's married to Sage and they have one child together, Crystal. Next we have Elijah, the brother that I'm most closet to. He's married to one of my closet friend, Katherina but she goes by Katherine. Then there's Rebekah and Kol. They both are a year apart making Kol older and Rebekah the youngest and only girl of the family. Kol is off in college while Rebekah is in her last year of high school." He paused to look if I was following along.

"That's a large family. What about your parents."

His smiled dropped, "My father's dead and my mother...well she a business woman taking father's position along with Elijah."

"Oh. I'm so sorry about your father."

He nodded, "Katherine and my sister Rebekah would want to know everything about us, from the moment we met to the moment where I proposed to you."

"Well I'm pretty sure we could dodge them on the first day there, right?"

"I suppose we could use Stefan as a distracted for Rebekah." I smiled at that thought.

"And here I thought Klaus was going to get me married to a British supermodel." Stefan suddenly said.

* * *

The car stopped at a huge property that could have been a hotel. I actually that it was a hotel," Klaus I thought you said we were going to your home first." I said starstruck.

Stefan and Klaus both laughed at my expression, my mouth was practically hung open when we arrived.

"Caroline, sweetheart this _is _my home." Klaus smiled as he handed off our bags to a person.

I turned around, "Seriously! Its beautiful."

Stefan nodded in agreement, "Hasn't changed much since the last time I was here." He grinned as we followed Klaus inside. He suddenly stopped half way and pulled out something from his pocket.

"Give me your ring finger." I placed my hand forward only to have the most impressive ring place on. I stared back at Klaus, who smiled.

"We're engaged, right? Might as well fake it well." Stefan rolled his eyes, "C'mon lover boy it's getting cold."

"Ah yes. I've missed the British weather." Stefan looked toward me and shrugged as we continued to follow Klaus.

"NIK!" A blond female voice shriek tackling Klaus into a hug nearly knocking him over. For the first time since I've met Klaus, I saw pure happiness in his eyes.

_Must be his sister._

"Bekah. Long time no see." He smiled hugging her back. She quickly moved away when she saw Stefan and processed to give him a hug as well.

"I had no idea you were coming as well."

"Yeah well Klaus asked and I agreed to take some time away from work."

_Lies._

Then she seemed to noticed to me.

"Hello. You must Caroline. Nik has told me a lot about you." I leaned in for a hug.

"REBEKAH IS NIK HERE?" Another female voice yelled.

Rebekah shook her head,"Come on everyone else has been waiting to you." Klaus gripped my hand as we began to walk. Butterflies suddenly found there way into my tummy.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think. Should I pair Stefan and Rebekah? They are favorite my ship:)**

**-Jenny**


End file.
